Of Hearts and Hockey Sticks
by Pens87jets7fan
Summary: Kelsi Evevsky is your typical 18 year old girl, with one major exception. She was drafted first overall by the Pittsburgh Penguins in the 2014 NHL entry draft and is the first female to ever be drafted into the National Hockey League. Follow her journey as she leaves home, makes new friends and falls in love. I DONT OWN ANY FAMOUS PEOPLE! (i published this story on other sites)
1. Leaving Home

Tom (Kelsis dad):" I can't believe you finally made it. I'm so proud of you."

Sarah (Kelsis mom): " so am I sweetheart. You'll do great and blow the league away."

Kelsi:"Thanks mom, thanks dad. I'll try my best and I'll make sure Bri and I look out for each other."

Tom:"Alright go grab your sister so we can get to the airport."

~kelsi goes to get her twin sister Brianne from upstairs. They come down and head to the airport.~

~at the airport~

Tom:"Have a good flight."

Sarah:"Call us as soon as you land."

Brianne:"Ok mom, we'll be fine! Right Kels?"

Kelsi:"Yep. Oh and one of my teammates is picking us up and letting us stay with him. I forgot who it was though."

Brianne: "Well we gotta go, our plane is about to take off."

~Kelsi and Brianne run to board the plane and the plane takes off~

~During the flight~

Brianne:"So you seriously forgot who we're supposed to stay with?"

Kelsi:"No. I just didn't want to tell mom and dad, they might have freaked out."

Brianne:"Who is it? Why would they freak out?"

Kelsi:"It's not a big deal..."

Brianne:"Come on, just tell me who it is."

Kelsi: ~mumbles~ "Sidney Crosby"

Brianne:"Say it a little bit louder."

Kelsi:"Sidney Crosby"

Brianne: ~in shock~ "Whoa! No wonder you didn't want to tell mom or dad. Mom has a huge crush on him and dad thinks he's a superstar."

Kelsi:"I know but shush you can't say ANYTHING to ANYONE. Got it?"

Brianne:~nods~ "Got it"

~They doze off for the rest of the flight so they will be well rested for sightseeing Pittsburgh and getting to know the team.~


	2. Meeting the Captain

Kelsi: " I can't believe we're finally here Bri!"

Brianne:" I know! I can't wait to meet all of your super hot teammates!"

Kelsi:" Please don't say that in front of them! Some of them may not be too welcoming."

Brianne:" Why wouldn't they be welcoming?"

Kelsi:" Oh gee I don't know. Maybe the fact that i'm the new kid, OR THE FACT THAT I'M A GIRL!"

Brianne:" Oh yeah. That makes sense."

Kelsi:"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go find Crosby. He's probably going to be pissed that we kept him waiting."

Brianne:" Yeah, probably NOT a good idea to get on your captain's badside on the first day."

Kelsi:"Not helping. Just start walking!"

~Kelsi and Brianne walk until they see Sidney Crosby standing outside his RangeRover~

Kelsi:"Hi. I'm Kelsi Evevsky, this is my sister Brianne. You must be Sidney Crosby. I'm so sorry we kept you waiting."

Sidney:(Flashes her a smile) "It's fine. I don't have any plans for today. It's nice to meet you both."

Kelsi:" Likewise."

~They hop into the RangeRover~

Sidney:" So tell me a little about your self"

Kelsi:"Well I'm 18 years old, my full name is Kelsi Marie Evevsky and my birthday is March 23rd."

Sidney:" Oh cool. What number do you wear and what position do you play?"

Kelsi:"Oh I'm number 23 and I play both wings, center and defense."

Sidney: (in shock) "Wow. You're pretty versatile."

Kelsi:" Yeah I guess so..."

Brianne:" Hey not to interrupt but are we gonna do anything today?"

Sidney:" Oh yeah sorry. What do you guys want to do?"

Kelsi and Brianne:"LET'S PLAY PICK-UP!"

Sidney: (laughs) "Ok. Ice or road?"

Kelsi:"Ice."

Sidney:"Alright."

~they drive to the IceoPlex~

Sidney: (to Brianne) "Do you play too?"

Brianne:"HELL YEAH!"

Sidney: (laughs) "What position?"

Brianne:"Goalie."

Sidney:"Really? That's awesome! Maybe Flower could give you some tips."

Brianne:"Yeah maybe."

Kelsi:" Umm are we gonna play or not?"

Sidney:" Oh yeah sure"

~on the ice~

Kelsi:"Pass it here Sid!"

Sidney:"Here!"

Kelsi:(gets the puck, does a triple deke and scores on Bri) " Yes!"

Sidney:(in awe) "That. Was. AMAZING!"

Kelsi: (blushes) "Thanks."

Sidney: "You're welcome."

~they continue playing then leave for dinner~

Sidney:" So what are you guys hungry for?"

Kelsi:" What's good around here?"

Sidney:"There's a really good Italian place not far from my house."

Kelsi:"Sounds good to me, what about you Bri?"

Brianne:"Sure."

~They drive to Mia Bella Luce and have dinner. They then go home.~

Sidney:" This is the house. Come on I'll show you around."


	3. House Tour and Meeting the Team

Sidney: "Okay so this is the kitchen. Its never been used."

Kelsi:(looking at the white cabinets and granite counter tops) "Oh. Did you just recently move in here?"

Sidney: (blushes)" No. I always eat out because i can't cook."

Kelsi:" I'll teach you, don't worry."

Sidney:"All right. Ready to see the rest of the house?"

Kelsi:" Sure."

~they tour the rest of the house and end in Kelsi's bedroom.~

Sidney:"And this is yours and Briannes room."

Kelsi:(stares at the two queen sized beds and the hockey themed bedroom.)"Wow. Whoever did this did a hell of a job."

Sidney:"Actually i did all of this..."

Kelsi:"You did? Thank you so much, its perfect."

Sidney: (under his breath) "Just like you"

Kelsi:" What was that?"

Sidney:(blushes)"Nothing!"

Kelsi:"Ok then... well i'm really tired. All the travel has caught up to me. Goodnight."

Sidney:"Goodnight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Next Morning~

~Sid walks downstairs and sees Brianne and Kelsi making breakfast~

Kelsi: (sees Sid)" Oh good morning! I hope eggs, bacon, sausage and toast is okay for breakfast."

Sid: "Yeah its perfect, thanks."

Kelsi: "Do you wanna go set the table? The food will be a couple more minutes."

Sid:"Sure. It's the least i could do since you two are making breakfast."

~5 minutes later~

Sid:"Oh my god Kelsi, this is amazing!"

Kelsi:"Glad you like it, now hurry up and eat. We have practice in an hour."

Sid:"Oh yeah... I forgot about that."

~All three eat in silence then head to the Consol Energy Center.~  
~At the Consol~

Coach Dan Bylsma:"Ahh you must be Kelsi. Its nice to meet you. I'm Coach Dan Bylsma, but please call me Dan."

Kelsi:"Ok Dan. Which cubby is mine?"

Dan:"Oh it's the one inbetween Sid and Cookie."

Kelsi:"Oh ok, thanks."

Dan:"No problem. Oh and all of your equiptment has been switched into your team bag and your jerseys are hanging in your stall."

Kelsi:"Alright thanks."

~Evgeni Malkin, Pascal Dupuis and Matt Cooke all enter.~

Kelsi:"Hey guys. I'm Kelsi Evevsky, the newest Penguin."

Pascal:"I'm Pascal Dupuis but everyone here calls me Duper. Welcome to the team."

Matt:"I'm Matt Cooke the boys call me Cookie and it looks like you're my new locker buddy."

Evgeni:"I am Evgeni Malkin, boys call me Geno. Welcome to team Kel-si ."

Kelsi:"Thanks for the warm welcome Duper, Cookie and Geno. It really helps."

Boys:"You're welcome."

~the rest of the team files in and everyone greets Kelsi in the same friendly manner.~

Dan:(in locker room) "All right team, let's practice!"


	4. Practice

Dan:"ALRIGHT BOYS (sees Kelsi) Oh and Kelsi, LET'S GET STARTED! GIVE ME 9-87-23 WITH 58-7 ON THE D! FLOWER IN THE CAGE!"

~the 3-on-2 starts~

Sid:(sees Kelsi and passes her the puck)

Kelsi:(gets puck from Sid and dekes around #7 Paul Martin, does a spin-o-rama around #58 Kris Letang, and finally goes weak side, top shelf, backhand on Fleury.)

Sid:"HOLY SHIT! That was amazing!"

Kelsi:(blushes)"Thanks."

Kris:"Sick moves newbie."

Paulie:"I don't think a rookie has burned us that bad in a while."

Duper:"Hope you have more moves like that."

Dan:"Good job Kelsi! Keep performing like that and you'll be a permanent fixture on the top line."

~they continue practice~  
~In the locker room Rob Rossi is interviewing Kelsi~

Rossi: "So they let a prissy little New York girl into the league? The NHL really wants to ruin themselves don't they?"

Kelsi:(about to speak, Sidney interrupts)

Sid:"Rossi I suggest you show yourself to the door and don't bother coming back if you're going to condescend the newest Penguin."

Rossi:"Hell no! I have the credentials to be here so I don't have to leave"

Sid:"Ok then don't leave. (Pulls out his phone and calls security)"

Security:"You called Sid?"

Sid:"Yes can you please escort mr. Rossi out and make sure that Mario is aware that was being rude and condescending to our new teammate."

Security:"Sure Sid."

~Security escorts Rossi out~

Kelsi:"Thanks for that."

Sid:"You're welcome. He had no right to bully you."

Kelsi:(Looks at Sidney and is captivated by his eyes)(snaps out of it) "Can we head home or do you have interviews too?"

Sid:"Nope. We can head home and have some lunch. Where do you want to order from?"

Kelsi:"Nowhere. Take me to the grocery store so I can buy stuff to cook."

Sid:"You don't have to cook."

Kelsi:"I want to. Now take me to the grocery store!"

Sid:(Laughs)"Okay, okay!"

~they drive to the grocery store and pick up chicken, vegetables,potatoes, bread, cheese and pasta.~

~back at the house, in the kitchen~

Sid:"So what are you making?"

Kelsi:"Grilled chicken wraps with cheese and veggies, and some homemade potato salad. Lunch should be ready in maybe 30 minutes."

Sid:"Ok. Need any help?"

Kelsi:"Can you boil water or is it too hard?"

Sid:"Haha you're so freaking hilarious! Yes I can boil water I'm not that stupid!"

Kelsi:" I never said you were stupid."

Sid:"I know."

Kelsi:"Ok...I know I'm the rookie and I can't tell you what to do but can I make a suggestion?"

Sid:"Sure."

Kelsi:"GO GET YOUR ASS IN THE SHOWER! YOU STINK!"

Sid:"Suggestion accepted and I will oblige since you're gonna feed me."

~30 mins later, Sid comes downstairs showered and changed~

Sid:"Better?"

Kelsi:"Much! Oh and can you get out plates and forks? Oh and some glasses too."

Sid:"Sure. Is Bri eating with us?"

Kelsi:"Nah. She's still kinda jet lagged so she's sleeping."

Sid:"Oh ok. (His phone goes off with a text) Nealer wants to know if we wanna head over to his place tonight. He wants to have a team bonding night."

Kelsi:"Sure. Sounds fun, what time?"

Sid:"around 8ish"

Kelsi:(looks at clock, it's 3.)" Im gonna go lay down for a little while. I'll have my alarm set for 6 but can you come check on me at maybe 6:15ish?"

Sid:"Sure. I'll probably just be up in my room watching sports center."


	5. Party Time!

~6:15 pm~

Sid:(goes into Kelsis room.) "Hey Kelsi it's time to (pauses when he sees Kelsi in just a bra and underwear) get up..."

Kelsi:(Sees Sid)"Holy shit! (Grabs her blanket to cover herself)"

Sid:"SORRY! (Runs out of the room)"

Kelsi:(gets dressed [wearing black jeans, a teal shirt, a teal beanie and white converse hightops] and heads down stairs {sees an embarrassed Sid}) "Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not mad about what happened."

Sid:"Are you sure? I should have knocked."

Kelsi:"You're right you should have knocked. However I did tell you that you could just come in my room at 6:15 if I wasn't up. I didn't give any indication that I was up and getting ready so it's not your fault."

Sid:"okay.( whispers "I liked what I saw)"

Kelsi:"What was that?"

Sid:"NOTHING!"

Kelsi:"Ok then... Are you ready to head over to James' place?"

Sid:"Yep. You look nice by the way."

Kelsi:"Thanks. Lets head over to James' before we're late."

Sid:"Alright. (They hop into Sid's range rover and head to James' house)

~At James' house~

James:(sees Kelsi and Sid)"Hey guys! Glad you could make it."

Kelsi:"Thanks James. I'm glad we could make it too. What's on the agenda for tonight?"

James:"Just gonna watch the Mighty Duck movies, play in my game room and any one whos legal can have some drinks. I'm gonna order food too but I don't know what everyone wants."

Kelsi:"Sounds fun!"

~the rest of the team shows up shortly after. Everyone heads downstairs to the movie/game room. Sid and Kelsi sit next to each other to watch "The Mighty Ducks". Sid's arm goes around Kelsi involuntarily.~

Kelsi:(notices this but doesn't say anything.)

Sid:(also notices but keeps his arm there because he realizes he likes holding her close.)

Sid/Kelsi:(Fall asleep on the couch wrapped in each others arms. Remain that way until James comes over and wakes them telling them that it's storming out so they can have the guest room. Every one else had already left prior to the storm.)

James:"Hey lovebirds!"

Sid:"What? What do you mean "lovebirds"?

James:(Gestures to Sid's arms that are securely wrapped around Kelsi's waist.)

Sid:(sees this) "We just fell asleep like this and as much as I wish we were together we aren't."

Kelsi:(hears this and sits up)"I want us to be together too."

Sid:"Really?"

Kelsi:(blushes)"Yeah. I've wished it since the moment I met you but I didn't say anything because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way."

Sid:"I've liked you since the moment I met you too and I didn't say anything because I was afraid that YOU didn't feel the same way."

Kelsi:"Well I do."

Sid:"ok. (Gulps) Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kelsi:"Of course!"

James:"Ok NOW I can call you lovebirds! And anyway you need to head up to the guest room it's storming really bad out and I'm worried something will happen if you drive in it."

Sid/Kelsi:"Ok. Goodnight

James."Night"

~All of them head up to bed~


	6. A New Couple and An Old Friend

~9 am in James' guest room~

Sid:( wakes up and sneaks out of bed without waking Kelsi. Goes down to James' room to see if James has some clothes he and Kelsi can borrow for the day.) ~knocks on James' door~

James:"Come in!"

Sid:(walks in) " Hey Nealer do you have some sweats and tshirts we can borrow?"

James:" Yeah sure. Kelsi will probably have to roll the pants up. Hold on I'll go grab something for you guys. (Goes to his closet and pulls out two pairs of black sweatpants and two pens tshirts.)Here you go!"

Sid:"Thanks bro. I owe you one!"

James:"No problem."

Sid:(goes back to the guest room and gets dressed. Then wakes up Kelsi.)"Hey time to get up. Practice starts in an hour."

Kelsi:(wakes up) "Oh ok. Umm I don't have any clothes here..."

Sid:"I know I already went and borrowed some of Nealers stuff for us. (Hands them to her) He said you may have to roll the pants."

Kelsi:"Sid I'm as big as you are. Did you have to roll them?"

Sid:"No..."

Kelsi:"Then why would I have to?"

Sid:"You wouldn't."

Kelsi:"Right. Well I'm gonna get dressed."

Sid:"Oh ok. Want me to leave?"

Kelsi:"No. We're a couple now, you can see me getting dressed. I don't mind as long as you don't."

Sid:"Ok."

~Kelsi gets dressed and they head to practice, stopping at McDonalds for breakfast.~

Sid:(Sees Cookie.) "Hey Cookie!"

Cookie:(sneaky smile)"Hey Sid."

Sid:"What's with the smile?"

Cookie:"Nothin..."

Sid:"Tell me."

Cookie:"I know about you and Kelsi. So does the rest of the team."

Sid:"HOW?!"

Cookie:"Um it's obvious you two were hangin all over each other last night. Plus we saw the little kiss today too."

Sid:(blushes)"Oh...(worried) does coach know?!"

Cookie:"yes. He doesn't seem to care. In fact he was standing with us when we caught your kiss and I'm 99.9% sure he smiled."

Sid:"Oh ok."

Dan:"LET'S GO TEAM! Practice time!"

~on the ice~

Dan:"Ok gimme Flower in the cage, Tanger and Paulie on the D with Duper and the love birds up front!"

Sid:"Uh coach who are the lovebirds?"

Dan:"You and Kelsi."

Sid:"Right..."

Kelsi:"Ok..."

~They practice, in the locker room.~

Sid:(Gets a text.)

Text convo:  
Max:"Hey buddy! Wanna come out to lunch with me? I'm gonna be in Pitt for the day."

Sid:"Sure... can I bring my girlfriend so she can meet you?"

Max:"You have a girlfriend?!"

Sid:"Yes..."

Max:"OF COURSE! I'll bring my girlfriend too!"

Sid:"Ok where do you want to meet?"

Max:"How about Mike's?"

Sid:"Sure."

~At lunch~

Max:"HEY SID! Over here!"

Sid:"Hey Talbo!"

Max:"This is my girlfriend Jess. She's Phillys new assistant athletic trainer."

Jess:"Hiya!"

Sid:"Hi Jess. And this is my girlfriend Kelsi. She's the new Pittsburgh rookie."

Max:"Wow. You are very beautiful."

Kelsi:"Thanks."

Waitress:"Hello what can I get you for drinks?"

Sid:"Um water is fine."

Kelsi,Jess and Max:"Same"

Waitress:"Ok so four waters and do you need more time to decide your food or are you ready to order."

Max:"All four of us are gonna have a cheeseburger with fries."

Waitress:"Ok so four waters and four plain cheeseburgers with fries. Correct?"

Max:"yep. Thanks."

~after lunch~

Max:"Thanks for coming to lunch with us. I wish we could stay but we have plans with Giroux."

Sid:"It's cool. Have fun. It was good seeing you Talbo and nice meeting you Jess. I'm sure we'll see you around."

Jess:"Likewise Sid. Nice meeting you too Kelsi."

Kelsi:"Yeah nice meeting you! Maybe we can hangout sometime."

Jess:"Sure."

~Max and Jess leave, Sid and Kelsi head home.~

Kelsi:"That was fun. Max is hilarious and so is Jess."

Sid:"I know. (sigh) I miss Max, I wish he was still a Penguin."

Kelsi:"I know you do. But we can see him soon if you want."

Sid:"Ok. Do you want to go out tonight for dinner?"

Kelsi:"You mean like a date?"

Sid:(blushes)"Umm yeah..."

Kelsi:"Of course! Our first real date."

Sid:(smiles)"Yeah."


	7. Date Night

Kelsi:(In her and Bris room. Bri walks in.)

Bri:"Hey sis! What's up?"

Kelsi:"Um..."

Bri:"Oh come on tell me."

Kelsi:"I have a date tonight..."

Bri:"With who?"

Kelsi:"Sid."

Bri:"OMG NO WAY! You guys could like, be a couple by the end of the night!"

Kelsi:"... We already are a couple. Tonight is our first real date though."

Bri:"HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS?!"

Kelsi:"Because we've only been together since last night."

Bri:"Oh. Well we gotta find a good outfit then! And I need to do your hair."

Kelsi:"How about this? (Holds up a black cocktail dress and black hightop sneakers.)

Bri:(examines outfit)"Cute! Now for your hair. It's kinda short so maybe just curl it a little bit and use some hairspray so it stays."

Kelsi:"Ok.(looks at time) Oh shit! Sid wanted to leave in an hour I have to start getting ready!"(runs to take a shower comes out dressed 30 minutes later.) ok now lets do my hair."

Bri:"Ok.(Pushes Kelsi into a chair and curls her hair. Adds some makeup.) DONE! And with 10 minutes to spare!"

Kelsi:"Thanks sissy!"

Bri:"Welcome!"

Kelsi:(heads down stairs and sees Sidney waiting for her.)"Hi baby."

Sid:"Hi. Wow you look amazing."

Kelsi:(blushes)"Thanks. You do too."

Sid:(grabs her hand)"Shall we?"

Kelsi:"We shall."

(In the car.)

Kelsi:"So where are we going?"

Sid:"It's a surprise."

Kelsi:(whines)"But I hate surprises!"

Sid:(laughs) "Too bad."

Kelsi:"Hmph I change my mind about you being sweet, you're a dick!"

Sid:"Yeah right. We both know you're kidding and anyway we're here."

Kelsi:(looks up and sees the sign for Olive Garden)"Yay!"

Sid:"I know it's probably not the place you would have preferred."

Kelsi:"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I LOVE OLIVE GARDEN!"

Sid:"Oh. Ok. Lets go then."(goes around and opens Kelsi's door.)

Kelsi:"Aww you're such a gentleman!"

Sid:(blushes)"Yeah. I guess"

(In the back corner of the restaurant)

Kelsi:"This is nice. It's so quiet."

Sid:"Always is. Everyone goes to Mia Bella Luce now."

Kelsi:"Ohh I wanna try there!"

Sid:"That's where we went the day you got here."

Kelsi:(laughs)"Oh right."

Waiter:"Hello I'm Josh and I'll be your server. Can we start off with drinks?"

Kelsi:"I'll take a diet coke"

Sid:"I'll have diet coke as well."

Josh:"Alright so two diets? I'll be right back with those.(returns with the sodas) Have you decided what you're going to have or do you need more time?"

Sid:"We are gonna do the Italian trio."

Josh:" right up.(comes back with meal) one Italian trio. Enjoy!"

Sid:"Thanks."

(They eat their meal and leave. At home)

Kelsi:"I had fun tonight baby."

Sid:"So did I"

Both:(lean in for a kiss)

Bri:(pops out just as their lips are about to touch)"Welcome home! How was it? Did you have fun? Where did you go?"

Kelsi:"BRI! You ruined our kiss!"

Bri:"Oh. I'm sorry"

Kelsi:"Whatever. I'm so pissed. I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

Sid:"No you can have my bed I'll sleep on the couch."

Bri:"You guys shared a bed at James' didn't you?"

Sid:"Yeah."

Bri:"Then share a bed here."

Sid:"Good point.(to Kelsi) come on babe. Lets go to bed."

Kelsi:(shoots Bri a dirty look) "Ok let's go."


	8. Break Ups and Make Ups

~Up in Sids room~

Sid:(to Kelsi)"Whats wrong?"

Kelsi:"She ruined our kiss! And she didn't even care!"

Sid:"Come on. You know she does care and feels bad about it. No reason to hate her she didn't know she was interrupting."

Kelsi:"Why are you taking her side?!"

Sid:"Im not trying to. But honestly you overreacted, she didn't realize she had wrecked our kiss."

Kelsi:"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Sid:"Babe, calm down."

Kelsi:"DON'T tell me to calm down!"

Sid:(holds up hands)"Ok, ok I won't tell you to calm down."

Kelsi:"I'm sleeping on the couch!"

Sid:"No. You stay here, I'll go sleep on the couch.(leaves room)"

Kelsi:(crawls into bed and can't sleep)

~Down stairs~

Sid:(crawls on couch,can't sleep)

~6 hours later, 7 AM~

Kelsi:(gets out of bed and heads down stairs. Sees Sid asleep on the couch)"Hey. It's time to get up."

Sid:~mumbles~"K"

Kelsi:"Come on. Up."

Sid:"Fine."

Kelsi:"... I'm sorry about last night. I overreacted."

Sid:"It's okay. I know you were upset."

Kelsi:"Still I was a total bitch to you."

Sid:(nods)"Yes, yes you were."

Kelsi:(glares)

Sid:"Hey don't glare at me! I was just agreeing with you! (Smiles)"

Kelsi:"True."

Sid:"Anyway I think you owe your sister an apology too. You really hurt her last night."

Kelsi:(sigh)"I know."

Sid:"But it's gonna have to wait, she's probably still asleep and we have practice."

Kelsi:"Shit! I completely forgot about that!"

Sid:(laughs)"Lets just go throw on some sweats and tshirts. We can shower after practice."

Kelsi:"K."

~they get dressed and head to the Consol.~

~at The Consol~

Sid:(sees Dan)"Hey coach!"

Dan:"Yes Sid?"

Sid:"Are we doing both on ice and off ice today or just on ice?"

Dan:"Both."

Sid:"Ok thanks."

Dan:"You're welcome now go to the aux gym! Off ice first today."

Sid:"Ok. (To Kelsi) Lets go."

Kelsi:"Ok."

~The team works out in the aux gym and then goes for on ice practice~

Dan:(Looks at his tired players) "Alright good job today! We have our first game against Philly tomorrow. rest up I expect you bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow at 11 am! For some of you that's early and for some it's late."

~In locker room~

Duper:"Excited for your first game tomorrow Kelsi?"

Kelsi:"Yeah but Im also really nervous."

Duper:"You'll be okay. Sid and I got your back, don't worry."

Kelsi:"Ok. (To Sid) Are you ready to go home baby?"

Sid:"Yeah. Lets go babe,you have an apology to make."

Kelsi:(sigh)"I know."

~Back at Kelsi and Sids house~

Brianne:(sees Kelsi and glares)

Kelsi:(nervous)"Hi."

Brianne:(cold)"Hi."

Kelsi:"I owe you an apology. I overreacted last night about you interrupting our kiss. I was just upset because the night had been perfect and I was about to get a goodnight kiss and you ruined it. I'm sorry I yelled and glared at you, it wasn't the right thing to do."

Brianne:(softens)"Apology accepted. You're right, you did overreact but I should have paid more attention to the situation before I opened my big mouth. Do you forgive me?"

Kelsi:"OF COURSE!"

Brianne:"Ok. Do you guys wanna grab dinner tonight?"

Sid:"Sure. But we gotta be well rested for tomorrow. It's the home opener and first game of the season."

Brianne:"REALLY?! Can I come?!"

Kelsi:(laughs)"Duh."

Brianne:"Yay!"


	9. Game Day (Part 1)

~Sid's room, 9 am~

Kelsi:(hears alarm,gets up)"Sid. Time to get up."

Sid:(mumbles)"5 more minutes."

Kelsi:"Fine. You got til I'm dressed."

Sid:(mumbles)"okay."

Kelsi:(gets dressed)"Alright lazy ass, get up!"

Sid:"No"

Kelsi:"Yes. Or else!"

Sid:"Or else what?"

Kelsi:"You leave me no choice."(Jumps on top of him and lands on his stomach)

Sid:"Ouch! Fine I'm up, I'm up!"

Kelsi:"Good because the next thing woulda been to jump and land, knees first, on your crotch."

Sid:(covers himself)"No!"

Kelsi:(laughs)"relax you're up already so you don't have to worry."

Sid:"Oh thank god!"

Kelsi:(laughs)"Get dressed."

Sid:"Ok.(pulls on sweats and a penguins tshirt.) I'm ready."

Kelsi:"Kay. Lets go."

Sid:"Yes ma'am!"

Kelsi:"You're a dork."

Sid:(nods)"Yes, yes I am, but you love me!"

Kelsi:"meh."

Sid:(gasps)"Why don't you love me?"

Kelsi:"Im kidding dork."

Sid:"oh good! I got worried there for a second."

Kelsi:(shakes head)"Lets go goofball before we're late."

~They hop in the car and head to the Consol~

Dan:"There you two are!"

Kelsi:"Yup here we are coach. What's up?"

Dan:"I wanted to talk to you guys. Follow me to my office."

~they head to Dans office~

Dan:"have a seat."

Sid:(sits down)"What do you need to talk to us about coach?"

Dan:"I just wanted to let you guys know that,while I fully support your relationship, other coaches don't approve. Some coaches have gone as far as saying Kelsi slept her way to the NHL."

Sid:(pissed)"What the hell?! Who are they to say ANYTHING about her!"

Dan:"Sid calm down! And they don't have the right to say shit that isnt true,which is why I fought each one of them on it and I convinced most that that wasn't the case. The only one I couldn't convince was Berube in Philly. Kelsi is going to need to play her ass off and show that she belongs here tonight."

Kelsi:(in shock, snaps out of it)"Ok coach ill do my best."

Dan:"Good. The last thing I want to see is your career go to shit because you found love. That's not fair to either of you."

Sid:(calmed down)"Thanks for telling us coach."

Dan:"You're welcome. I told Duper too. He was almost as pissed as you were Sid."

Sid:"That's duper for you,super protective."

Dan:"Exactly. Which is why he will be staying in your room when we go on the road."

Sid:"But where will Kelsi be?"

Dan:"You two can share a bed if you wish, Duper will have the other."

Sid:"Oh okay."

Kelsi:"Thanks coach."

Dan:"You're welcome. Now go get ready for morning skate!"

Kelsi and Sid:"YES SIR!"

~after morning skate, at the house~

Sid:"Im hungry."

Kelsi:"Go get food then you know how to walk."

Sid:"Ugh fine."(comes back with a plate full of food and eats)"wanna watch a movie?"

Kelsi:"Sure"

~they watch the mighty ducks~

Sid:(looks at clock)"it's 2 we should probably go take a nap. We have to be to the rink for 5."

Kelsi:"K."

~they head upstairs and nap. At 3:30 Kelsi wakes up and makes pregame meal. Then takes a shower and gets dressed in her game day outfit.~

Kelsi:(wakes up Sid)"C'mon lazy bones its 4. You need to shower and we both need to eat."

Sid:"Fine.(goes in the bathroom to shower) What should I wear?"

Kelsi:"I laid it out for you."

Sid:(sees it)"Oh thanks. You look beautiful by the way."

Kelsi:(blushes)"Thanks...Your tie is crooked.(reaches up and fixes it)Much better"

Sid:(smiles)"Lets go eat so we can go."

~After pregame meal they head to the Consol and go through their pregame routine.~

Dan:"Alright team! Playing Philly, they were less than good in preseason. Lets grind these bitches down! We are goin with 28-87-9, 58 and 7 on the D, Flower in the cage! Lets go!"


	10. Game Day (Part 2)

~opening face off,Sid wins~

Sid:(passes puck to Duper)

Duper:(passes it back)

Kelsi:(Breaks up ice, crosses blue line just as Sid does)

Sid:(sees Kelsi,passes to her)

Kelsi:(takes the puck and goes backhand top !)"YES!"

Sid:(skates to Kelsi)"Good job!"

~the team congratulates Kelsi, by the end of the first period Pittsburgh is up 2-0. Kelsi has a goal and an assist, Sid has a goal and an assist and Duper has two assists~

~Penguins locker room~

Dan:"Good job team! Especially my top line, keep playing hard!"

~Flyers locker room~

Berube:"WHAT THE F**K WAS THAT?! I TOLD YOU TO COVER THAT LITTLE BITCH AND GIVE HER NO ROOM!"

Giroux:"Sorry coach, she's faster and stronger than she looks!"

Berube:"I DON'T CARE! NEXT PERIOD YOU GET OUT THERE AND COVER HER ASS! IF IT LOOKS LIKE SHE'S GONNA GET THE PUCK THROW HER INTO THE BOARDS!"

Talbot:"She could get hurt!"

Berube:"EXACTLY!"

Giroux:"Coach, Talbo is right. We shouldn't go out there and deliberately try to hurt her."

Berube:"Why not! You wanna lose?!"

Giroux:"Well no, but I don't want to have to hurt someone to win! I'm not that big of an asshole!"

Berube:"YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF PUSSIES! LETS GO THE PERIOD IS ABOUT TO START!"

~on the ice~

Giroux:(finds Sid)"Crosby!"

Sid:"What?"

Giroux:"Berube is telling all of us to go after Kelsi. He said to throw her into the boards every time she's near the puck. Most of us,myself included said we wouldn't try to hurt her on purpose but a few people might."

Sid:"Thanks for letting me know."

Giroux:"You're welcome. Keep her safe Crosby."

Sid:"I will.(finds Dan) COACH!"

Dan:"Sid? What's wrong?"

Sid:"Berube told his whole team to throw Kelsi into the boards whenever she's near the puck. A lot of them refuse to do it, but a few might."

Dan:"That asshole! He wants to deliberately hurt her!"

Sid:"Try to keep us on the ice together as much as you can so i can try to protect her."

Dan:"Of course!"

~second period goes by without a goal and Kelsi stays perfectly safe~

~Third period starts. Goes by quickly, one minute left. Kelsi goes and scores another goal! As she's celebrating Scott Hartnell comes up behind her and sends her into the boards. She lays on the ice motionless.~

Sid:(skates over and kneels on the ice next to her)"Babe? Come on please get up."

Kelsi:(starts to regain consciousness)

Sid:(calls over team medics)

Medics:(examine Kelsi, suspect a concussion and neck injury. Call for a stretcher)

Kelsi:(strapped to the stretcher,loaded into the ambulance)

Sid:(runs to locker room and changes into street clothes, hops in ambulance with Kelsi.)

~At the hospital~

Sid:(in waiting room, sees Kelsi's doctor)"How is she?!"

Doctor:"She's doing alright but she definitely has a concussion and a neck injury. She'll miss at least a month if she's lucky. She might miss more than that though."

Sid:"As long as she's somewhat ok."

Doctor:"She's stable. And she can go home in the morning."

Sid:"Alright. Thank you.(calls Dan)"

~Phone convo~

Dan:"Hello?"

Sid:"Hey coach it's Sid."

Dan:"How is she?"

Sid:"she's got a concussion and a neck injury. The doctor said at least a month until she can play again."

Dan:"Great. Well looks like Kuni will be rejoining you and Duper. Ray will probably call up a rookie and Beau will move up with Geno and Nealer."

Sid:"Sounds good, she's being released in the morning."

Dan:"And let me guess you're staying with her tonight."

Sid:"Absolutely."

Dan:"Alright I'll see you two tomorrow then, get some rest Sid."

Sid:"Ok. Bye"

~Claude Giroux walks in, sees Sid.~

Giroux:"Hey.(sadly) How is she?"

Sid:"Concussion and neck injury. She's gonna miss at least a month."

Giroux:"Im sorry man. I tried to keep everyone from hurting her."

Sid:"It's alright. I just don't understand why your coach targeted her specifically."

Giroux:"Because she's a girl and he thinks she slept her way into the NHL."

Sid:"Yeah. That pisses me off. She didn't sleep her way here!"

Giroux:"I know man. She's a damn good player."

Sid:"Yeah she is."

Giroux:"Well Im gonna head out. I just came to give her mine, talbo and coots regards. Along with everyone else's besides berubes and hartsys."

Sid:"Alright man ill see ya."

Giroux:"Keep us posted?"

Sid:"Sure. I'll text Max updates so he can share them with the rest of you."

Giroux:"Alright bye."


	11. Authors Note (Player Nicknames)

Beau Bennett:(Beauner/Sunshine)

Robert Bortuzzo:(Tuz)

Sidney Crosby:(Sid)

Evgeni Malkin:(Geno)

James Neal:(Nealer)

Jussi Jokinen:(Joki)

Matt Niskanen:(Nisky)

Marc-Andre Fleury:(Flower)

Chris Kunitz:(Kuni/Kunikaze)

Pascal Dupuis:(Duper)

Brandon Sutter:(Suttsy)

Kris Letang:(Tanger)

Brooks Orpik:(Brooksy)

Paul Martin:(Paulie)

Rob Scuderi:(Scuds)

Deryk Engelland:(Engel)

Joe Vitale:(Joey)

Tanner Glass:(glasser)

Craig Adams:(Adsy)

Chuck Kobasew:(Chuckie)

Tomas Vokoun:(Voki)

Jeff Zatkoff:(Zats)

Olli Maata:(Hakuna)

Kelsi Evevsky:(Kels/Kel-Kel/Eve)


	12. Seeing the Boys Again

~the next morning, Kelsi's hospital room~

Doctor:(to Sid and Kelsi)"You can go home now, if you experience anything unusual go to your doctor back in Pittsburgh."

Kelsi:"Ok."

Sid:"Thank you doctor."

Doctor:"you're welcome. (To Kelsi) you'll be tearing up the ice soon, I promise."

~Kelsi and Sid go back to Pittsburgh and head to the rink so the boys can see Kelsi~

Beau:"KELSI!"

Kelsi:"Hey Beauner."

Beau:"I wish you wouldnt call me that.

Kelsi:"Too bad Beauner I like it."

Beau:"Fine. How are you feeling?"

Kelsi:"Ok. I have a little bit of a headache and my neck hurts a little but it's bearable."

Beau:"That's good."

Kelsi:"Yep. Hey did you and Tuz find a place?"

Beau:"No. And our lease is up at the other place."

Kelsi:"And you guys don't want to stay at the other place do you?"

Beau:"No. If we renew the lease we're stuck there for at least 3 more years."

Kelsi:(has an idea)"Why don't you guys stay at our place? We have room and I know Sid won't mind."

Beau:"Are you sure? I mean we could just stay in a hotel until we find a place."

Kelsi:"I am absolutely sure Beauner."

Beau:"Alright thank you! Oh I gotta go tell Tuz. Bye, feel better!"

Kelsi:"Thanks Beauner! Tell Tuz I said hi!"

Beau:"Will do!"(runs off)

Duper:(walks up to Kelsi)"Hey Kelsi. How are you feeling?"

Kelsi:"Good, thanks for asking."

Duper:"You're welcome. Just so you know Sid was ready to kill someone when you got hit but Kuni and I wouldn't let him."

Kelsi:"Good."

Duper:"We wouldn't let him because we said it was our job."

Kelsi:"You're gonna get yourself in trouble because of me Duper."

Duper:"I know...Kuni rocked Hartnell after you were taken off the ice."

Kelsi:"Im renaming him Kunikaze after that one."

Duper:(laughs)"That's a cool nickname actually."

Kelsi:"I know. Beaus is Beauner."

Duper:(Laughing uncontrollably)"Oh. My. Gosh. You. Named. Him. Beauner!"

Kelsi:"Yes now stop acting like a small child and pull yourself together!"

Duper:(stops)"Sorry."

Kelsi:"It's fine."

Duper:"I gotta go, practice is about to start."

Kelsi:(sadly)"I know"

Duper:"Aww I'm sorry. Maybe you can sit on the bench and watch, Yeah?"

Kelsi:"Maybe.(sees Dan) Coach!"

Dan:"Yes Kelsi?"

Kelsi:"Can I sit on the bench during practice?"

Dan:"I don't see why not. But one of the boys has to carry you over to the bench."

Kelsi:"fine."

Sid:(comes up to Kelsi)"Come on. Ill get on the ice first and then pick you up and carry you to the bench."

Kelsi:"Ok. Hey have you seen Hakuna?"

Sid:(confused)"Who?"

Kelsi:"Olli."

Sid:"Oh yeah he's here. Why did you call him Hakuna?"

Kelsi:"His last name is Maata. Hakuna Maata."

Sid:"Still don't get it."

Kelsi:"Hakuna Maata! It sounds like Hakuna Matata! Have you never seen the Lion King?!"

Sid:(laughs)"Yes I've seen the Lion King and that's clever."

Kelsi:"Thank you. I have special nicknames for Kunitz and Bennett too."

Sid:"oh really? Care to share?"

Kelsi:"Kunikaze."

Sid:"That's a cool nickname! Now what about Sunshine's"

Kelsi:"... Beauner."

Sid:(shakes head and laughs)"Of course you'd come up with that."

Kelsi:"I told Duper and he was laughing so hard I thought he was gonna like pass out!"

Sid:(nods)"That sounds like Duper."

Kelsi:"yup... Oh I told Beauner he and Tuz could stay with us til they find a new place. Ok?"

Sid:"Yeah that's fine, we have room."

Kelsi:"I figured you'd say that."

Sid:"You know me so well."

Kelsi:"Obviously!"

Sid:"Mhm. Well time for practice, (sadly) wish you could play."

Kelsi:"So do I. But now you, Duper and Kunikaze will be back together."

Sid:"Oh that's right! Kuni's coming back on mine and Dupers line!"

Kelsi:"That's what I just said."

Sid:"Oh, right. I knew that."

Kelsi:"Sure you did. Now go practice!"

Sid:"Fine."

~After Practice~

Sid:"Let's head home. Bri has to be worried sick."

Kelsi:"Probably."

Sid:"How are you feeling?"

Kelsi:"My head hurts."

Sid:"Why don't you lay down when we get home?"

Kelsi:"Normally I would argue but I'm just too tired today."

~They get home and go up to Sid's room~

Sid:"Come on. Crawl into bed and rest. I'm gonna go set up some basic stuff in the guest rooms for Sunshine and Tuz."

Kelsi:"Alright."


	13. Recovery

Kelsi:(in Sid's room, wakes up and goes downstairs)

Sid:(sees Kelsi)"Hi babe. How are you feeling?"

Kelsi:"Like I got hit by a truck."

Sid:"Head hurts that bad?"

Kelsi:"Yes."

Sid:(hands her tylenol)"Take these, they'll make your head feel better."

Kelsi:(takes the pills and swallows them)"Thanks."

Sid:"You're welcome... I'm sorry you don't feel the greatest."

Kelsi:"Not your fault. And I'm fine just a headache."

Sid:"I just worry when anyone gets a concussion. I'm always afraid that they'll go through what I did."

Kelsi:"I know."

Sid:"Im sorry if I'm being too overprotective."

Kelsi:"it's ok. I know it's only because you care."

Sid:"Ok."

Kelsi:"Im gonna go lay down again, my head hurts."

Sid:"Alright. I'll come check on you in a little bit."

Kelsi:"Night."

Sid:"Night.(hears a knock on the door) Oh hi Sunshine, hi Tuz."

Beau:"Hello. We just came over to move in."

Sid:"Alright let's go. Sunshine your room is next to mine, Tuz yours is across the hall from sunshine."

Beau and Robert:"Ok. Thanks."

Sid:"You're welcome. I'm kinda tired I didn't really sleep last night so I'm gonna go lay down with Kelsi."

Beau:"Alright. We'll be as quiet as we can."

Sid:"Thanks."

~2 hours later Kelsi wakes up feeling much better.~

Beau:"Morning Sunshine."

Kelsi:"Morning Beauner."

Beau:"Tuz is showering in the guest bathroom. Can I shower up in yours and Sids room?"

Kelsi:"Sure Beauner. Just be quick because he's gonna be getting up soon and he's probably gonna need the bathroom."

Beau:"Alright thanks!"

~Up in Sids room~

Kelsi:(walks in)

Sid:(wakes up)"Morning."

Kelsi:(laughs)"Morning, your hair is a mess."

Sid:"Meh just a little bed head. Anyway can you get off of me?"

Kelsi:"Sure but why?"

Sid:"I kinda need to use the bathroom."

Kelsi:"You're gonna have to wait."

Sid:"Why? You're sitting right here."

Kelsi:"I know that goofball. Beauner is using this bathroom to shower. Apparently Tuz takes forever."

Sid:"Great."

Beau:(comes out fully dressed)"All yours Sid."

Sid:(gets up and goes into the bathroom)

Kelsi:(to Beau)"He's probably gonna get changed when he comes out."

Beau:"Alright. I'll head to my room then."

Kelsi:"Ok... Hey what do you guys want for dinner?"

Beau:"Tuz and I will eat anything, so whatever you and Sid want is fine."

Kelsi:"Oh ok. (Hears shower running) I swear he takes like four showers a day!"

Beau:"Is that a bad thing? Be thankful you didn't fall for Nealer, guy only showers like once a week."

Kelsi:"That's gross."

Beau:"I know right? He says that it takes the natural grease out of your hair, and you know how Nealer is about his hair."

Kelsi:"Trust me I know (hears shower stop) He's gonna be coming out in a minute so you might want to leave."

Beau:"Ok, bye (leaves room)"

Sid:(comes out of bathroom)" Can you hand me that shirt?"

Kelsi:"yeah. Here."

Sid:"Thanks."

Kelsi:"let's go have dinner with Beauner and Tuz."

Sid:"ok."

~they head downstairs~


	14. Cleared to Play

It's been a month since Kelsi was diagnosed with a concussion. Two weeks ago she started non contact practice. This week she started contact drills with the team and will suit up this weekend for a game against Chicago.

Kelsi:(at practice)"Hey coach!"

Dan:"Yes?"

Kelsi:"Am I gonna be with Sid and Duper this weekend?"

Dan:"Considering that's who you've been doing line rushes with, yes."

Kelsi:"Great! Thanks coach!"

Dan:"you're welcome. (Thinks) may I ask you a personal question?"

Kelsi:"Go for it."

Dan:"Are you and Sid ok?"

Kelsi:"Yeah we're fine. Why do you ask?"

Dan:"He seems a little edgy lately. I was wondering if something happened with you two."

Kelsi:"Nope. We're fine. He might be a little on edge since we had Beauner and Tuz move in with us."

Dan:"That's certainly possible. Sid is very... Particular in regards to his life. Having them move in may have messed up his routine."

Kelsi:"I didn't mess up his routine when I moved in though."

Dan:"Correct. However you are a pretty girl, Beau and Robert are not."

Kelsi:"What does me being pretty have to do with anything? Oh and thanks."

Dan:"Maybe Sid didn't find you a hindrance like he might find the boys."

Kelsi:"oh I got it now. He should be fine soon."

Dan:"That's what i figured."

~Later that day at Sid and Kelsi's house~

Kelsi:"Hey baby?"

Sid:"Yes?"

Kelsi:"Dan asked me an interesting question today."

Sid:"What?"

Kelsi:"He asked if you and I were ok, you seemed edgy lately."

Sid:"Im not edgy, I'm fine."

Kelsi:"Are you sure baby? Dan and I thought maybe your routine got thrown off when Beauner and Tuz moved in with us."

Sid:"I'm... Your right, I've just been a little on edge lately. I'm not used to change and Im having a hard time adjusting."

Kelsi:"It's ok baby. Not everyone adapts to change easily."

Sid:"I know. I just wish I adapted easier."

Kelsi:"I know you do. But guess what? You can take all the time you need to adapt to this change."

Sid:(smiles)"I love you."

Kelsi:"I love you too."

Sid:"Im gonna go shower(pauses) wanna conserve water?"

Kelsi:(Laughs)"You are terrible!"

Sid:"That doesn't answer my question..."

Kelsi:"May as well right? No point in wasting water..."

Sid:"I knew you couldn't resist my charm."

Kelsi:"Psh you think I'm doing this for you? I'm only doing it because I'm going green."

Sid:"Yeah right. You love (gestures to himself) all this."

Kelsi:"Fine you caught me. You are being very cocky today by the way."

Sid:"Im allowed to be cocky every once in a while."

Kelsi:"True."

Sid:(lifts her up)"Lets conserve water together!"

Kelsi:(laughs)"Lead the way!"

~they both get in the shower.~


	15. Authors Note

First, I'm soooo sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been insanely busy lately

I have so many ideas for this story but it would take forever to go through the entire season AND add in other stuff so I'm skipping ahead to the Stanley cup final in the next chapter.

Events that happen since Kelsis return are:

Kelsi turns 19

Pittsburgh is in first place

Max Talbot(previously with Philly, is with Colorado)

Pittsburgh is in the Stanley cup final against Colorado

Nathan Mackinnon (colorado rookie) and Kelsi are "best friends" outside of hockey


	16. Stanley Cup FinalGame 7

Dan:" Alright guys, this is the moment you have been chasing all season. Lets go out there and show this Colorado team that we won't back down. Nisky, read off the starters."  
Nisky:" on forward, Kel-Kel, Sid and Duper. On defense Hakuna and Brooksy. Flower in the cage!"  
Dan:"LET'S GO!"  
~All head out to the ice, the Consol Energy Center is jumpin with anticipation and enthusiasm~  
Sid:(looks at Kelsi)" You ready?"  
Kelsi:(nervous) "yeah I guess... What if I screw up?"  
Sid:"Hey, don't worry you're not gonna screw up. And even if you do, it doesn't matter."  
Kelsi:"Yes it does!"  
Sid:(shakes his head)"no it doesn't... You can't put that kind of pressure on yourself. I did the first time we made a Stanley cup final since I started in the NHL and we lost."  
Kelsi:"Ok... I'm really nervous"  
Sid:(grabs her)"Come here. Don't be nervous baby, you'll make yourself sick."  
Kelsi:(looks at him)"Ok. You'll have my back if I wreck this game and all the boys wanna kill me. Right?!"  
Sid:(stifles a laugh)"Of course baby. But I can assure you the guys won't try to kill you, no matter what happens."  
Kelsi:"okay. (Smiles) thanks babe, I owe you one."  
Sid:"I have a few ideas of how you can pay me back if we win (winks)"  
Kelsi:(slaps him in the chest) "you are terrible!"  
Sid:"Sure I am."  
Kelsi:"Glad you admit it!"  
Sid:(about to respond. Duper interrupts)  
Duper:"Alright, come on lovebirds! We have a Stanley cup to win!"  
Announcer:" and now please welcome... Your Pittsburgh Penguins!"  
~they follow the rest of the team onto the ice~  
Kelsi:(sees Max and Nathan)"TALBO! MACK!"  
Nathan:(turns)"Hi Kelsi!"  
Max:(skates over) " bonjour ma belle"  
Kelsi:"Bonjour Maxie!"  
Max:" bonne amie de chance."  
Kelsi:" meme de vous Maxie"  
Max: " je dois aller ma cherie"  
Kelsi:" ok je t'aime"  
Max:"Je t'aime trip dire Sid j'ai dit salut"  
Kelsi:" je le ferai"  
Max:" merci ma cheri"  
Kelsi:(skates over to Sid)  
Sid:"What was that all about?"  
Kelsi:"Nothing. Max just said hi and wished us luck."  
Sid:"Oh ok."  
Kelsi:"Yeah... I miss him Sid."  
Sid:"I know, I do too. I wish Ray would just offer him a contract this summer but I doubt he will."  
Kelsi:(sadly) "I want my Maxie back."  
Sid:"I know you do. I'll see if I can convince Ray to bring back Max okay?"  
Kelsi:"Ok."  
Sid:"You alright now?"  
Kelsi:"Yeah I'm fine."  
Sid:"Good! We have a Stanley Cup to win!"  
Kelsi:"Let's show these bitches who's boss!"  
~they lineup for the opening faceoff.~  
Sid:(wins draw and passes it over to Kelsi)  
Kelsi:(goes down and shoots on Avs goalie Semyon Varlamov)  
Varlamov:(saves it) "Nice try princess!"  
Kelsi:(gives him the finger)"Fuck off." (Skates back to bench)  
~period ends at 0-0. With 2 minutes left in the game score still at 0-0 Sid,Duper and Kelsi end up out against Marc-Andre Cliche, Cody McLeod and Max~  
Max:(to Kelsi)" bon jeu amoureux jusqu'ici"  
Kelsi:(smiles)"merci, vous etes pas mal non plus Maxie"  
Max:(smiles back)  
Kelsi:(Sees the puck drop calls for it)  
Sid:(passes it to Kelsi)  
Kelsi:(breaks away from Max and goes streaking down the ice. Does a triple-deke and fakes Varlamov out of his pads. Wires a high, hard wrister over Varlmovs head and... SCORES!)  
Dan:"THAT'S MY GIRL!"  
Sid:(grabs Kelsi and hugs her)"Great job baby!"  
Kelsi:(blushes)"Thanks."  
~Head to center ice and take the final faceoff, Sid wins and holds the puck as the Penguins watch the final seconds pass. The clock reads 0:00 and... THE PITTSBURGH PENGUINS ARE STANLEY CUP CHAMPIONS!~  
Dan:"Fuck yeah bitches!"  
~Penguins and Avalanche shake hands and the Avalanche stand by as the Penguins are awarded the Prince of Wales trophy and the Stanley Cup~  
Gary Bettman:"It is my pleasure to ask Alternate Captains Chris Kunitz,Brooks Orpik and Evgeni Malkin as well as Captain Sidney Crosby to present them with the Prince of Wales trophy."  
~Arena breaks out in cheers~  
Bettman:"I would also like to present the Conn Smythe Trophy to the player many feel helped their team reach this point the most during these playoffs, and that player is... Kelsi Evevsky!"  
Kelsi:(starts to cry,skates over to Bettman)  
Bettman:" Now allow me to ask Pittsburgh Penguins captain Sidney Crosby up here to accept the Stanley Cup on behalf of his team."  
Sid:(skates over, poses with the cup and takes it for a lap. Hands it over to Kelsi)"I love you baby, take this and go for your glory lap, you deserve it"  
Kelsi:(takes it from Sid and takes a lap)  
~Rest of the team holds the cup and takes victory laps. The celebration continues back in the locker room~  
Max:(pops in with Nathan)"ou est le mvp?!"  
Kelsi:"Maxie! Nathan! Bons de jeu!"  
Max:"Grace bebe, grand gagnant du jeu en cours de route. Si nous devions perdre, je suis content que ce soit a cause de vous"  
Kelsi:(about to respond, Sid interrupts)  
Sid:"Guys can you please speak English? I can speak French but not that much and most of the rest of the team can't speak any."  
Max:"Oops. Sorry Sid."  
Sid:"It's fine Talbo."  
Max:"Alright. Hey, do you think all of us can head out somewhere later and catch up? I miss you guys so much."  
Sid:"Yeah sure Talbo. We miss you too...hey you still with that girl?"  
Max:"Jess? Yeah why?"  
Sid:"Is she here with you?"  
Max:"Of course."  
Sid:"Good. Bring her with you tonight alright?"  
Max:"Sure man. We'll leave you to celebrate. See ya later."  
Sid:"Yeah see ya."

Notes  
French Translations:

bonjour ma belle~ hello my beautiful  
Bonjour Maxie~ Hello Maxie  
bonne amie de chance~ good luck friend  
meme de vous Maxie~ Same to you Maxie  
je dois aller ma cherie~ I have to go my darling  
ok je t'aime~ ok i love you  
Je t'aime trip dire Sid j'ai dit salut~ I love you too, tell Sid i said hi.  
je le ferai~ I will  
merci ma cheri~ thank you my darling  
bon jeu amoureux jusqu'ici~ Good game so far  
merci, vous etes pas mal non plus Maxie~ thanks, youre not bad either Maxie  
ou est le mvp?!~ Where's the MVP?!  
Maxie! Nathan! Bons de jeu!~ Maxie! Nathan! Good Game!  
Grace bebe, grand gagnant du jeu en cours de route. Si nous devions perdre, je suis content que ce soit a cause de vous~ Congrats baby on the game winner. If we had to lose I'm glad it was because of you

Despite the conversations Kelsi and Max are NOT together. Max is just like a big brother


	17. Celebration Time!

~at Sid and Kelsi's~  
Sid:"C'mon baby, the guys are waiting for us!"  
Kelsi:"Im coming, hold on!"  
Sid:"Okay."  
Kelsi:(comes downstairs)"Here I am. Are you happy?!"  
Sid:(looks at her outfit)"Very... Why don't we just stay here?"  
Kelsi:"Nice try. Lets go!"  
Sid:"But..."  
Kelsi:"No buts! Get your ass to the car!"  
Sid:"Fine. Lets go, but when we get home that dress is coming off!"  
Kelsi:(winks) "Is that a threat or a promise?"  
Sid:(blank stare)"Nevermind. Lets just go meet the guys alright?"  
Kelsi:"Sounds good to me."  
~they head to the car and head to Shooters bar and grill~  
Kelsi:(sees Max)"MAXIE! Where's Jess?!"  
Max:"well hello to you too ma cherie."  
Kelsi:"Sorry. Hi. Now where's Jess!"  
Max:(laughs)"Easy Kels. She's coming, relax."  
Kelsi:"Oh ok. (Sees Jess) JESS!"  
Jess:"KELS!"  
Kelsi:"I haven't seen you in forever! Do you like Colorado?"  
Jess:"I know, it HAS been forever! And Colorado is alright I guess. I like Pennsylvania more though."  
Kelsi:"Why?"  
Jess:"I grew up in Philly and my best friend is in Pittsburgh."  
Kelsi:"Oh. Duh."  
Jess:"Sometimes you aren't very bright."  
Kelsi:"Whats that supposed to mean?"  
Jess:"Nevermind."  
Kelsi:"Kay."  
Sid:(sees the girls)"Come on chatty Cathy's. the table is ready."  
Kelsi:"Did you really just say chatty Cathy's?"  
Sid:"Yup!"  
Kelsi:"You strange boy."  
Sid:"Thank you. I know I am."  
~they walk over to the table where Max and the Penguins are sitting~  
Max:"There you two are. I thought you were kidnapped."  
Kelsi and Jess: (at same time) "If we were they would bring us right back. (Look at each other and start laughing) jinx! (Laugh) jinx again! (Laugh) ji.. (Sid interrupts)"  
Sid:"Alright that's enough you two."  
Kelsi:"Hmph you're mean."  
James:"SOMEONE'S NOT GETTING ANY TONIGHT!"  
Beau:(whacks James upside head)  
Kelsi:"Good idea James!"  
Sid:(shocked)"But..."  
Kelsi:"Nope. My little dress isn't coming off tonight after all."  
Sid:"but... Fine. You win."  
Kelsi:"Yessss. I ALWAYS win."  
Sid:"yep."  
James:"CAPTAIN KID IS WHIPPED!"  
Beau:"Bro shut the fuck up! Sid can beat your ass if he wants to!"  
James:"Nah. Sids a lover, not a fighter"  
Sid:"Beau, he has a point. I probably could beat his ass but 9 times out of 10 I wouldn't."  
Beau:"Dude, I'm trying to help you!"  
Sid:"It's fine Beau."  
Beau:"Alright I'll shut my mouth then. (Gets up to leave) see you guys later."  
Sid:"Sunshine wait!"  
Beau:(keeps walking)  
Sid:(runs up to Beau)"Beau I was kidding. Come back to the table with us. Celebrate."  
Beau:"I know you were kidding. I'm leaving because I'm not feeling very good. My head is killing me and I feel sick."  
Sid:"Let me and Kelsi drive home then."  
Beau:"I'll be fine."  
Sid:"Im not letting you drive home if you don't feel well. (Pulls out phone calls Kelsi)  
Phone convo:  
Kelsi:"Hello?"  
Sid:"Can you grab my jacket and keys and meet me at the front?"  
Kelsi:"Why are we leaving? It's only been 2 hours"  
Sid:"Beau's not feeling good. I don't want him driving."  
Kelsi:"oh ok. I'm coming now."  
Sid:"Alright."  
Kelsi:"Max and Jess asked if they could stay with us."  
Sid:"Sure."  
Kelsi:"Alright bye."  
Sid:"bye."  
End of phone convo  
~Kelsi,Sid, Max,Jess and Beau head home.~  
~At home~  
Beau:"Im going to bed, night guys."  
Kelsi:"Night Beauner, feel better."  
Max:"Jess and I are gonna head to bed too."  
Kelsi:"Ok. You guys can have my sisters room. She met a guy from Chicago and moved there with him a few months ago."  
Max:"Alright. Thanks"  
~Just Sid and Kelsi downstairs~  
Sid:"So were you serious about the dress staying on?"  
Kelsi:(smirks)"Maybe. Maybe not."  
Sid:(picks her up and runs upstairs to their room) "I think it's coming off."  
Kelsi:"Alright. Whatever you say."  
~shortly after~  
Kelsi:(out of breath)"Well... That was amazing!"  
Sid:"That was easily the best celebration ever."  
Kelsi:"Yes, yes it was."

Notes:

~Ma Cherie~ My Darling


	18. Unexpected Occurences

~2 weeks later~

Kelsi:(wakes up nauseous) "Sid?"

Sid:(half asleep) "Wha..?"

Kelsi:"I dont feel very good"

Sid:(wakes up)"What's wrong?"

Kelsi:"Im really nauseous and I have awful cramps."

Sid:"... Um you're uh not on your, ya know...?"

Kelsi:"No!"

Sid:"Ok! I'm sorry I asked"

Kelsi:(Almost in tears)"Please forgive me I didn't mean to snap at you."

Sid:(hugs her close)"Hey. I forgive you alright? I know you didn't mean to snap at me like that."

Kelsi:"Ok."

Sid:"I think I have an idea as to why you're nauseous, moody and cramping."

Kelsi:"What?"

Sid:"Baby, you might be pregnant."

Kelsi:"What? I doubt it Sid."

Sid:"It was just a possiblity."

Kelsi:"I'll take a test to be on the safe side."

Sid:"Ok."

Kelsi:"Wait. I don't want anyone to see me get it and start speculating."

Sid:"good point. (Thinks) take Carole-Lynn with you, no one will bat an eye if they see her buying one."

Kelsi:"Ok. I'll call her up and ask her to go with me then."

Kelsi: (calls Carole-Lynn)

Phone convo:

Kelsi(K)"Hey Carole-Lynn. I have a favor to ask of you."

Carole-Lynn (C): what is it? You know I'll do almost anything for you."

K: "can you get me a pregnancy test?"

C:~shocked~ "why?"

K:" Sid and I think I might be pregnant but we don't want the speculation that would come with me buying the test."

C:" I'm on my way to the drugstore now. Be at yours in about 30 mins or so..."

K:"Thanks. I owe you one."

C:" you're welcome. And you don't owe me anything."

~end of convo~

~30 mins later~

Carole-Lynn:" Im here!"

Sid:"Hey Carole-Lynn. Kelsi sleeping so can you keep it down please?"

Carole-Lynn:"of course. Sorry."

Sid:"It's ok just (gets interrupted by a sleepy Kelsi) hi baby, have a nice nap?"

Kelsi:"Yeah. (Sees Carole-Lynn) do you have it?"

Carole-Lynn: "yep. Let's go up and take it now."

Kelsi:"Ok (to Sid) give us a couple minutes. We'll call you up when it's time for the results."

Sid:"Alright"

Kelsi:(goes upstairs and takes the test)"Now we wait 3 minutes?"

Carole-Lynn:"Yep."

~3 minutes later~

Kelsi:(yells downstairs)"Sid! Results are ready."

Sid:(walks upstairs)

Kelsi:(takes test off counter)"..."

Sid:"Babe? What's it say?"

Kelsi:(hands him the test)

Sid:(takes it)"wow..."

Carole-Lynn:"What? What's it say?!"

Sid:(shows her)

Carole-Lynn:(sees a little pink plus sign)"Congrats!"

Kelsi:(distant)"Thanks"

Sid:(notices something's wrong)"Carole-Lynn, can you give us a couple minutes?"

Carole-Lynn:"of course. I actually have to go anyway, my house is gonna be trashed. I swear, with Pascal I may as well have five kids, not four."

Sid:"Alright. Send our love to Duper and the kids."

Carole-Lynn:"I will." (Leaves)

Sid:"Alright, what's wrong baby?"

Kelsi:(whispers)"Im scared."

Sid:"Scared of what?"

Kelsi:"What people will think, how to tell my parents, being pregnant at 19 and parenthood."

Sid:"ok 1, who cares what people think. 2, we'll tell them together. 3, 19 is young but we're in love and have the money to support a child. 4, you're gonna be a great parent."

Kelsi:"Thank you."

Sid:"You're welcome."

Kelsi:"Are we gonna tell our parents at the same time? Or just when we see them?"

Sid:"Up to you. But first, you need to set up an OBGYN appointment."

Kelsi:"Ok (makes the appointment) done. Tomorrow 8 am which is an hour before they technically open."

Sid:"Ok. Wanna just have a lazy movie day?"

Kelsi:"Sounds perfect."

~they snuggle into bed for a movie marathon~


	19. Doctors Appointments

(7:00 AM)

Sid:(wakes up, rolls over and shakes Kelsi)

Kelsi:(wakes up) "What time is it?"

Sid:"7:00"

Kelsi:"Ugh too early..."

Sid:"Nope. I'm gonna go shower, you have until I'm done to get your cute little ass out of bed"

Kelsi:"What are you gonna do if I don't?"

Sid:"Oh I was thinking I might just hide all your favorite things from you and maybe even your cup ring..."

Kelsi:(glares at him)"I would personally kill you with my bare hands.."

Sid:(laughs)"Just make sure you're up and moving when I come out."

Kelsi:"Fineeee. Sometimes I don't like you very much."

Sid:"I know."

~they spend the next half hour getting ready. It's now 7:45~

Sid:"Come on baby or we'll be late!"

Kelsi:"Fine. I'm coming."

Sid:"Took you long enough."

Kelsi:(glares at him and slaps him)

Sid:(holds arm)"Ow! What was that for?!"

Kelsi:"I am moody, emotional, tired, achy and overall very pissed off. I suggest you not make smartass remarks today if you like having your dick and balls where they're supposed to be!"

Sid:"um let's just go to this appointment, yeah? Maybe grab some breakfast after?"

Kelsi:"Sounds good baby. Thanks" (goes out to car)

Sid:(to self)"God help me."

Kelsi:(yells)"Sidney Patrick Crosby! Get your goddamn ass in this car right now!"

Sid:"coming"

~they go to the OBGYN and as it turns out Kelsi is infact, pregnant.~

Kelsi:"I can't believe it."

Sid:"Me neither. What do you want to do now?"

Kelsi:"Go home and sleep!"

Sid:"Home it is."

~at home.~

Kelsi:"Im going up to bed."

Sid:"Alright, night baby."

Kelsi:"night."(goes upstairs)

Sid:(watching 21 Jump Street, hears a knock on the door, goes and sees its Beau. Lets him in.)"Hey sunshine, I thought you were in Cali for the offseason?"

Beau:"Hi Sid. I was in Cali but I wanted to come back here to see you and Kelsi. I'm sorry for the way I acted the night we won the cup."

Sid:"sunshine it's fine, you didn't feel well so it's understandable that you would be a little irritated and edgy."

Beau:"Still. I was totally disrespectful. You opened up your home to me and I treated you like shit."

Sid:"Beau it's really ok. I've been sick and pissed off before. Yeah you were an ass but you had a reason to be."

Beau:"Alright. Can I stay here for a while?"

Sid:"Of course. We're going to New York and Cole Harbour in two weeks though."

Beau:"Thanks. Can I stay til you leave?"

Sid:"Sure."

Beau:"Thanks. Can I go upstairs and lay down?"

Sid:"Of course. Night Sunshine."

Beau:"Night Sid." (Goes upstairs)


	20. Beau Knows

~Later that night~ ~~in the kitchen~

Sid:(to Beau)" so how you been sunshine?"

Beau:"good I guess. Cali was fun but I wanted to be back here. I didn't think you and Kels would be here to be honest."

Sid:"Why?"

Beau:"most people go back to where they're from right after the season."

Sid:"Good point. But we decided to stay here for a little bit. "

Kelsi:(comes into kitchen, sees Beau)"BEAUNER! I thought you were in Cali!"

Beau:(imitates her)"Kels! And I was. I got in this morning."

Kelsi:"Yay! Are you gonna stay with us?!"

Beau:"I wanted to. If that's ok with you guys."

Sid:(cuts in) " of course it's ok. I told you earlier, you're welcome to stay until we leave for New York and Nova Scotia."

Beau:"I thought you were just saying that to mess with me. You were serious?!"

Sid:(laughs)"Of course I was serious"

Beau:"well thanks. So what's new with you guys? Kels you look different"

Kels:"nothin really. How do I look different?"

Beau:"I don't know, you just look like you have this glow. Almost like you're pregnant or something."

Kelsi:(looks at Sid as if asking for approval to tell Beau)

Sid:(nods that it's ok)

Kelsi:"Beau. You're right."

Beau:"Right about what?"

Kelsi:"I am pregnant. We just found out today, I'm about 2 weeks along."

Beau:(shocked)"Congrats! Do the rest of the guys know?"

Sid:"Duper might because Carole-Lynn knows but the other guys definitely don't know. And neither do our families."

Beau:"I know before your families?"

Sid:"yeah. We're gonna tell them in person when we see them"

Beau:"wow. I feel like I shouldn't have pushed the issue."

Sid:"You didn't. If we didn't want to tell you, we wouldn't have told you."

Beau:"Ok... Well I'm gonna go to bed. Just so you guys know I'll be there for you if you need me to be."

Sid:"night Beau. Thanks"

Beau:(goes to bed)

Kelsi:"I think we should head to bed too"

Sid:"ok. Let's go."

~they go up to bed~


	21. Telling the Team

~six weeks later, start of training camp~

Dan:"Alright team we have to protect the title this year! Give me 23-87-14... Wait a minute, Kelsi why aren't you in full gear?"

Kelsi:"I can't do contact practice, doctors orders."

Dan:"What type of injury is it? How long will you be out?"

Kelsi:"it's not an injury... I'm pregnant."

Team:(shocked)

Dan:(shocked)"when were you and Sid planning on telling me?"

Kelsi:"um...today."

Dan:"How far along are you?"

Kelsi:"Two months today."

Dan:"that would put your due date in, what? April?"

Kelsi:"Yeah. April 5th"

Dan:"So you're gonna miss the whole season."

Kelsi:"Yes. I'm sorry."

Dan:"Don't apologize! God has given you a gift. My only concern is how the rest of the league will react."

Kelsi:"So are we. People won't be kind."

Dan:"You're right. But just know that I support you and I'm pretty sure the rest of the organization will have your back as well."

Kelsi:"Thanks Dan"

Dan:"You're welcome. Now on with training camp!"

~later that day~

Kelsi:"I'm glad Dan wasn't upset."

Sid:"I told you he'd be understanding."

Kelsi:"I know you did."

Sid:(smiles)"So when is your friend supposed to get in?"

Kelsi:" once he's done filming his new tv show."

Sid:"I thought you said he was a singer?"

Kelsi:"He is. But he's doing a TV show."

Sid:"Oh. Ok, well I'm excited to meet him."

Kelsi:"Good. I hope you guys get along, I can't bear to lose one of you"

Sid:"I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Kelsi:"Ok. Can we go to bed? I'm really tired."

Sid:"Sure thing baby."

~they head to bed~

Notes:

Who do you guys think her friend is? Comment and whoever guesses correctly gets a shoutout in the next chapter!

Your clues are:

1: Male

2: singer

3: filming a new TV show

4: age is between 18-23

GOOD LUCK!

also if anyone would like to be written into the story let me know via either comments or PM :)


End file.
